Talk:Team Dungeons/@comment-25452369-20140922211829
Guys you really should stop calling people who spread their heroes noobs. In this game, it is actually an excellent choice to be spreading out, so if anyone's a noob, it's those who group their heroes. Grouping heroes only work in Mesa 1, and then it should be buttom left. For Mesa 2 you need a different strategy because of all the centrally placed bombs. My smurf is in a guild where all the good pd-holders will allow up to two leechers pr battle. That's all you really need in order for the stacking to start: 2 PD that doesnt die. Here's how: We play Mesa 2 for the skill xp gain in that one, and the noob accounts need to start at the buttom corners, buttom left is for the worst team. That one will get all - or most - of the bombs, while the one on the buttome right will keep the top PD from reaching the bombs. Now, the strong PDs need to be placed in the corners so that they can get the stacking up before reaching the boss. With a few cupids, there should be a 200ms attack speed by the time they reach boss, and druids will keep everyone alive at that speed. Two full teams (+ the spares from the low-level teams) can easily defeat boss in time if the PDs survive, and by placing them in the corners they most likely will. As for my main.... No PD, no Cupid, no nothing except high level heroes and decent skills. Only a horrible, horrible random matchmaking with just 10 secs to check all teams, no chance to ask people to remove their 9* PDs away from the center where they will either run straight into boss or straight into 20 bombs. And with Mesa 1 being the "easiest" you cannot even get lucky there as it is swamped with 4* heroes from people who wants in on this new feature, but can't as it is meant for only the rich people who started in 2013. Why they will present a game mode meant only for PD holders is beyond me as you cannot even get PD for certain even if you spent alot or played alot. I have a PD on my smurf, because I started a whole bunch of accounts in order to get it. I bet there are a lot of people like me, but how stupid is that, having to create multiple accounts in order to even play some of the game modes in this game? 1. Make PD buyable for shards. Make him expensive perhaps, but not impossible to get with bad luck. 2. Make a much, MUCH easier, MUCH less rewarding Mesa 1 for people who haven't played very long 3. Fix the random matching, as it simply the worst thing ever implemented: Remove the timer, but add a "ready" button. Once everyone is ready, start the fight. Add a chat function and allow people to discuss strategy in a strategy game. Oh, and allow a player to be kicked if he gets the click from all other 3.